Harry Potter Parody
by munnukumar
Summary: It a Harry Pottet parody. Lily Potter is the Voldmort in this story. She uses the Love Potion to charm James Potter. Harry got his goodwill from father. All charcters belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Limited. Storyline is a property of J. K. Rowling and www.pottermore.com.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yes, she was there. The one who would destroy her power wont see the sun of next day rise. She was close now.

'Alohmora' she hissed. the door quietly swung open. A follower was behind her. She could hear someone singing a lullaby. She could hear a cracklcrackle of laughter. It made her sad to kill a being so defenseless. She did not feel any remorse. She had not felt any remorse from last 19 years.

'Who is there?'

She marched ahead. A man with curly hair stepped forward. You stop, you are trespassing. He was drawing his wand.

She took out her own.

He reacted first Patronis Totelum! he cried.

'Ah I am clumsy. She thought to herself. Harry' s birth left me with very little energy.'

To his horror it did nothing. He knew now.

It was Voldmort.

He never got to say anything.

'Aveda Kedavra!

Spoke the hooded apparition calmly. A weak green light erupted.

The man dropped dead. She wanted to kill him from so long. Both the Nevilles were worst sort of meddlesome people.

But she feared lest she is found out. She only killed when it was absolutely. necessary.

She moved in.

'Who is there, Charles?'

She kept on moving forward.

She would not kill Kristien. No. She will just kill the boy.

The woman turned as she entered the bedroom.

Kristien's voice grew hoarse. Who are you? Charles, Mom!

'Charles is sleeping for forever in the gallery.' Lily hissed back.

'No!'

Hand me your child, Kristien. You will live.'

'How do you know my name? Mom!'

There was a sound of someone waking up upstairs.

'Give me your child'.

Someone was coming downstairs.

Lily spotted the baby. He was cute. She laughed seeing him lying there eyeing her with curosity.

She poinyed the wand at him and spoke

with her hand shaking just a little.

'Aveda Kedavra!'

'No.!

Something happened. She flew back with a blast. Her all strenght drained out of her.

She could still hear the crying of the child. Somehow, it did not work. A woman, short and plump!

'You very face of evil! What did you do! What did you do!

Lily tried to move away.

The old woman pointed her wand at her and thundered, Aveda Kedavra!

A lightning bolt struck her but did not harm her at all.

She felt 'her follower' somehow fogging the room up and runninh away after lifting her.

'My lord, what happened?'

I dont know. I cant walk. Lily now spoke in her normal faminine voice.

'Can my lord apparate.?'

'No'

She fainted.

She found her on her bed. James was leening over her. 'I am worried about you. You were lying here uncouncious when I woke up.

You are fine?'

Lily nodded. The death eater somehow managed to bring her back before James sleeping draught weened off.

How is Harry? She asked very slowly but somehow her strenght failed her. Beads of sweat appeared over her forehead as she realised that all her strenght was gone.

'He is fine Lily dear. Fast asleep in his crib. I will get you some water...'

'Voldmort killed my family James! He killed them all!

Cried unconsolable Neville's grandmother. I tried to kill him. Somehow he left my son alive. He was exhausted after it I tried...to...kill him...nothing happened. My grandson is the only one left to me...

James was driving fast. It was Lily. It was Lily all the time. James never fell asleep. Never drank that wrecthed soup. He saw her wife leave the house and get hodded. She is a killer, she is a mass murderer. Sh got to know about the people who resisted 'her' from her honest husband. How she posed to be frughtened of Voldmort. Herself.

A truck was upon him. Too late...

News of James' death was a very bad one for Lily. She tracheously loved James and morever, her cover was going to blow. She was weak and powerless. Her force was falling apart. Risk was of her own people turning against her...

Something needed to be done...And done fast...Neville Longbottom was still alive.

Suddenly she pulled out her wand.

She was weak but she will do this. The fear of losing him painicked her.

She tried to make an S. Her symbol. She failed and instead a lightning bolt was traced on the boys had. That will do...

The boy who lived was created. Lily died that night to everyone.

Professor Godard became the new charms teacher at hogwarts. She waited for these 10 years to pass...

Whike Harry grew up believing he was an orphan.

Petunia knew. She will have to keel the boy...She had not yet forgottrn the murder of her steps...She could never forget the sighy of those three cold bodies.. ..


	2. The Charms Class

Charms class took place in a corridor. It was bright and warm though it was an unusual place for a class. The benches were placed parallel to the wall so that they had to turn their heads to look at the teacher.

A woman, the same who had given her that stare on his first night, walked in. She was dressed in light pink dress. She looked elegant with her golden hair.

She started to take attendence.

Granger, Hermoine,...Potter, Harry...

Harry raised his head and she countinued...'Longbottom, Neville...

The class took a gasp. She looked up and countinued.

No reaction. Every teacher till now had reacted except her...

No reaction for boy who lived.. .

Harry felt relieved.

She walked up. She smiled... and clapped her hands together...

She was charming. So unlike Snape...

'Lets practice some nice wand movements...'

'Swish and flick...'

After sometime they had praticed, she came to Harry. She drew very close to him and fixed him with a stare. A stare which was calm and cold.

Harry had stopoed...

'Harry, she gripped his hand so hard that it hurt,

You need to swish cloakwise...'

She did the mocement painfully and at last let him go...

She looked through her blue eyes and spoke 'the colour of your and mine eyes is same, Harry.'


	3. Fluer Decluor

It was Slytherins vs. Gryffindor and they had to win it. They had almost won the Cup last year but the matches were cancelled. It was no wonder how desparate it made the team.

Slytherins had got a new seeker. A 4th year girl. Malfoy was unbearable. Harry had never seen the seeker, but according to spying reports from Fred, bodily beauty was one of primary aspects.

Just before the match, her name was confirmed, Fleur Declour.

Harry vagurly remembered the name. Macgonnal had mentioned her some times in her classes. Due to some curious reason, Hermoine did not remember any such occurence.

Rain Gods were not merciful. It was raining hard on the Tuesday morning of the match. Still, Harry, now devoid of his glasses felt confident. He had caught the snitch for Gryffindor on every occasion before.

Harry bid Ron goodbye who was showing Hermoine a new device Justin had brought. It magically enhanced the flavour of the game a person was watching by giving the viewer additional information.

Another change had been made.It was Glideroy Lockhart was commentating. Harry groaned.

As Harry lined up for the match, he saw the Slytherin seeker. She was very beautiful, no doudt but you saw that latter. It was an expression of coldness which you took in first.

She looked at Harry and smirked. All Slytherins were smirking. They had won the Quidditch cup two years in running.

Harry smirked back, Gryffindor had won the house cup, two years running.

The match started and as luck would have it, it started to rain.

Evem with no glasses, Harry was finding it hard to see. He was as usually hovering over his team as they dealt with the opposing slytherins.

It was 80-60 in favour of Gryffindor that suddenly Fluer started to dive. Harry unable to see the snitch immediately followed her.

Ron's binouculors read Worski Fient-Fake dive for snitch.

Ron tried to shout but his voice was drowned by excitement of the crown.

She was on a firebolt but somehow Harry's whimpering Nimbus 2000 was able to deal with its pace.

She and Harry were now shoulder to shoulder. She pushed him on shoulder. Harry resisted the urge to hit back.

'Hit her back you dummb!' Someone cried.

The ground was near. Still Harry could not see the snitch. The crowd was hilding

its breath.

Bam! Harry's broam hit the ground. He soar and hit the ground 20 feet away. Pain filled his mind.

'How?' Fluer was comfortably in the sky.

'You want to meet Potter. OK. This is last.

'Thanx You'

Harry did not recongnise the voice.

It was the Slytherin.

'Arry will you plz. talk?'

Harry was almost about to sleep still he nodded.

'I am sorry Arry.'

Why?

'For the fake dive.'

She stiffened as she spoke. It seemed to hurt her pride.

'I forgive you. I hope that makes you happy.'

She turned on her heels and marched away.

'Wait, spoke Harry.

'What?' She turned.

You did not win it. It was cheating.'

'It waz not.' She laughed and went away. Her pony tail behind her.

Harry was feeling slightly emberresed. He should have shouted at her. She broke his Nimbus 2000. Broke his bones. Still, a fight with a Slytherin is not a happy idea.


	4. The Missing Grave

Harry walked with help of a small light of his wand. He scanned every grave. An eerie feeling was coarsing through hus body. Finally he found it at the corner.

James Potter

1966-1981

'Death is the ultimate truth.'

He lived honest and died with truth on his

side.

Harry took a moment of silence. He then looked for his mother's grave, expecting it to be beside his father's. But it simply was not there.

'What?' Fluer asked.

He started to run around. They were making to much noice.

'What?' She asked again.

'My mother's grave is not here.'

'Maybe they had nothing left to bury?' Replied Fluer. Fluer was no Hermoine. She was least sensitive.

Tears came in Harry's eyes. 'Even then they would have made a grave.'

'Maybe she was buried elsewhere?'

Harry's head was spinning. He went running back to his father's grave.

He looked on both sides. He bent down and crouched. Somehow it did not seem right to him. Somehow this seemed wrong.

Suddenly he heard it.

'Pss. ..Kill...Kill...Kill'

It took Harry sometime to decipher that it was not a human.

He heard a slyther.

He looked around.

There were many voices.

'The bloddy snakes! Harry cried!

Fluer!

Harry, I am just behind you. Dont be a baby...

He drew her towards him and apparated.

What? Fluer asked as soon as they straightened up, panting.

'The bloody snakes. They come everywhere. Something is wrong Fluer, very wrong about all this. I need to speak to Ron.'

Even Fluer looked shaken.


	5. The Werewolf

Lily woke up with a start. 'Enoungh sleeping.' She said to herself. A feeling of fear and gloom was filling her mind. 'Its Harry.'

She quickly put on the second half of invisibility cloak and started to go down the corridor. 'Where was he?' 'What was happening?'

She could not apparate now as she was in castle. She summoned her snake.

'Go look for Harry.' She hissed in parseltongue.

She quickly dashed through the corridors. She cursed Snape as he slowed her down by his constant wanderings, as always.

She nearly put a foot on Mrs. Norris.

'Aargh, when will this boy will stop giving me trouble and ruining my plans.

'Feeling of exertion.'

He was running very hard now.

She got out of the castle. No way he could run hard and make no noice inside the castle.

As she got out, she looked up. It was full moon. The math happened fairly quickly in her head. It was R. Lupin who had now changed in a werewolf.

She raised her wand and summoined her old broom. It did come in handy sometimes.

She got onto it and rode high. There she spotted it. Some movement was happening between the lake and the forest.

The wolf was upon him. Harry knew that he was dead. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the wolf was thrown away with a great force. Still, the wolf was too strong. He got up again.

He dived for Harry's throat. A blinding flash of light followed and next second Harry found the wolf lying 10 feets away, unconsious. A witch was crouching behind him.

She was holding his neck as if it was a mere dear.

'This is your love? Remember Lupin. No one gets revange from me, for anything.'

She got up and turned to look at Harry.'

'25 points from Gryffindor. Return your house tower before you are expelled for your own good. No one is going to come to save your life the next time you deam fit to die. Go!' She shouted and vanished.

Harry's head was spinning.

'It was Lupin?'


	6. Lily's Life

'What had she done!' Lily lay crying on her bed. She had killed her. She never meant to. Still, she had lied. Lied to everyone. This remorse was killing her.

Image of the bespactackled girl haunted her. Why? She was not significant enough. No one got to know. If only there was a way to run away from this.

She twirlled her hair as she spoke 'Professor, I was just thinking if there was some way to stop even regretting something. I believe that it is something that a person cannot even escape from in death.'

Dumbledore raised his eyes. His eyes glistened with fascination for this snake charmer.

'There is. If you dont die.'

'What! How is that even possible?'

'If your life is not inside your body, pain of any kind cannot touch you. Nothing can harm you.'

'Meaning?'

'Deliberate murder Lily. If you kill on purpose and then perform the reflection act...Your life will be transferred into that object...I cannot do that. I was not lucky enough to be born with magic as you alone know...'

Petunia lay crying. She wrote in a running handwriting her pains...to her only sister even though she hated her. How the father and son had gotten too close to her, what they had tried to do...'

Lily tore the letter as she read it.She ran out of Hogwarts and apparated in fury.

Petunia shrieked as she got a fleeting glimpse of her sister. She ran towards the house...

There she found it, no, them...

The three riddles lay dead cold as ice...


End file.
